A scroll compressor used in an air conditioning apparatus includes a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll, each scroll having a spiral wrap as set forth in Patent Document 1, for example. Then, the orbiting scroll is set in a revolving orbiting motion relative to the fixed scroll, and the capacity of a compression chamber formed between both scroll walls is decreased, thereby compressing a refrigerant inside the compression chamber.
With the orbiting scroll set in the orbiting motion, vibration occurs in the scroll compressor. This vibration is based on several oscillation sources, such as torque variation of the orbiting scroll and pressure pulses of the refrigerant when the refrigerant is compressed. The vibration from the oscillation sources propagates to a main shaft (crank shaft) that transfers a rotational driving force from a drive power supply to the orbiting scroll, and is further transferred to a housing that forms an outer shell of the scroll compressor via a bearing that rotatably supports the main shaft, and transmitted outside the scroll compressor.